reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Chou Jiu
Chou Jiu, also known as "Killer Ghost Doctor" was a healing Gu Master of Southern Border. He's a member of Shadow Sect. Chou Jiu was one of the four great doctors in Southern Border. He has a great network and relationship. Although his battle strength was not outstanding, he had great influence. Personality Chou Jin as a doctor, he have this rule, where anyone he heals needs to kill a person for him in return. He saves a live, and also takes another life. Background Chou Jiu original name was Zeng Ah Niu. He was a farmer who made a living by collecting herbs, one time he unluckily fell from a cliff but he profited from it and entered Shadow Sect's Blessed Land. By passing the Land Spirit's test, He was able to become a disciple of Shadow Sect. The sect only had two disciples, he and a senior sister. The senior sister's surname is "Chen" and her first name is "Jiu", she was as beautiful as an immortal fairy. She was raised by the Land Spirit since young and had never left the Blessed Land, thus her nature was truly innocent. Since birth, Chou Jiu was extremely ugly and had always suffered bullying and ridicule. But senior sister was always amiable and warm to him. He slowly started having feelings for her after being in contact with her all the time. they took an oath with Sea Oath Gu in front of the Blessed Land's sea, to protect and stand by each other. They cultivated together and entered deep into the Door Of Life And Death, capturing Life Gu and Death Gu. That was the happiest time of Chou Jiu life and he had thought it could continue forever. After an earth calamity, the Land Spirit suffered injuries and went into hibernation, a hole appeared in the Blessed Land and connected it to the outside world, allowing a scoundrel to sneak in. The scoundrel was heavily injured at that time, and if Chou Jiu had known what would happen later because of that scoundrel, Chou Jiu would have definitely killed him on the spot. But Chou Jiu didn't do that and instead saved him. The scoundrel claimed his surname was "Shang", and had blood red hair. The scoundrel had exceptional eloquence, and using his flowery words, the scoundrel slowly deceived senior sister during his recuperation. The scoundrel appearance was indeed slightly better than Chou Jiu and used his pretty boy face to win senior sister's favor. Senior sister was innocent and ignorant, the more she talked with that scoundrel, the happier she became; in the end, she took the initiative to take care of him in every possible way. Chou Jiu and senior sister argued many times about this, falling out with each other a lot. After that scoundrel thief recovered, Chou Jiu wanted to expel him and continue living a fairytale life with senior sister. But who could have thought her heart had already changed and actually broke the oath Chou Jiu and her took at that time, injuring Chou Jiu and defecting with that scoundrel. Chou Jiu was really regretful. He regretted my compassion which led to a disaster, and he hated senior sister Chen Jiu for falling in love with somebody else, and even more hatred towards that despicable scoundrel for robbing what he cherished. After Chou Jiu recovered from his injuries, he left the Blessed Land and roamed around Southern Border, searching for this adulterous couple. But what he didn't know was, this scoundrel had really high status and was the leader of Shang Clan. (Note : Chou Jiu is lying to Fang Yuan regarding the oath story, the actual story is not an oath, but a Poison Vow Gu. The Scoundrel in this story is Shang Yan Fei and the senior sister that known as Chen Jiu is Doctor Su Shou) According to Fang Yuan's previous life Part 1 Chou Jiu's throat had been cut and assassinated during the middle stage of the battle in Yi Tian Mountain. But not long later, he came back to life, causing both righteous and demonic path to be extremely startled. It turns out, he had used Remnant Life Gu. Part 2 Chou Jin went to Yi Tian Mountain and joined the demonic faction. Next, he obtained the third-in-control position. With a wave of his hand, countless Gu Masters gathered. With his healing, the demonic faction faced less deaths and injuries, their morale surged and that caused great problems for the righteous path. Only until Shang Yan Fei invited Doctor Su Shou, together with Divine Doctor Sheng Shou, did they manage to suppress Chou Jiu's glamor. The battle of Yi Tian Mountain made everyone see the ability of Chou Jiu. The "killer ghost doctor" also became publicly recognised as the head of the four great doctors. After Yi Tian Mountain was subdued by the righteous path, Chou Jiu was captured, and Wu Clan leader valued his talent and wanted to recruit him. But Chou Jiu refused to submit, scolding Shang Yan Fei and Doctor Su Shou, exposing some of their ancient history, causing the furious and ashamed Shang Yan Fei to kill him on the spot. Trivia * The four great doctors in Southern Border were Chou Jin, Doctor Su Shou, Travelling Doctor Jiu Zhi and Divine Doctor Sheng Shou. Category:Rank 5 Category:Rank 5 Gu Master Category:Shadow Sect